His Happy Ending
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Casey is a modern day girl who loves The Little Mermaid. Especially Prince Eric. What happens when she finds herself saved by said Prince and is caught in the middle of the movie?
1. Chapter 1

_So, after being Ariel in The Little Mermaid Jr, I have developed a very powerful love for the movie. So much so, I created this fanfiction for it__ Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I only own myself. As awesome as it would be to, I do not own any part of The Little Mermaid.**

Chapter 1

**Just you and me**

**And I will be**

**Part of your world!**

"No Eric! Don't kiss her!" Casey shouted at the television. "I agree with Ursula. She is a little tramp." Casey crossed her arms and sunk back into the couch she was sitting on.

"And we're shutting this off now," Casey's friend Caitlin said as she heard the girl's comments starting.

"I just don't see what Eric sees in Ariel. Yeah she's gorgeous and can sing good. Is that all it takes? He could-"

"Get any girl he wants. Yeah, yeah. We've heard this before," her other friend Kylie finished for her.

"What is it with you and this movie?" Caitlin wondered.

"Isn't it obvious Cait? Casey here has a mega crush on Prince Eric."

"What? Casey's too mature to have a crush on an animated..." She looked to the girl in question and saw she had a guilty smile on her face. "Oh Case!" Caitlin whined, dropping her face in her hands.

"I can't help it! Look at him!" She grabbed the DVD case and looked at the picture of him. "He's so...beautiful. **What would I give to live where you are**, she started to sing. "**What would I pay to stay- **Hey!"

Kylie took the DVD case and threw it across the room.

"You do realize he is AN ANIMATION?! Right?!" she emphasized.

"Yeah, and my heart breaks a little more each time I do."

"Girl you need a boyfriend," Caitlin pointed out. "Why don't you just get back together with Matt. He's so cute."

"And narcissistic and conceited and a flirt," Casey fought back. "I want a guy who pays attention to me, and doesn't chase after the every girl he sees."

"You'll find him. But not in a cartoon," Kylie told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Opinions, opinions," Casey mumbled back. "Hey, its getting kinda late. I gotta head home."

"You sure you're okay driving? The snow is picking up. You're welcome to stay the night," Caitlin offered.

"Nah, I gotta get home. But thanks. I'll see you guys later."

They all said bye as Casey put on her coat, gloves and scarf, and walked out the door to her car.

As she drove down the road, she couldn't get Eric out of her head.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself. _There must be something very very wrong with me. I'm 18 years old. I shouldn't have animation crushes anymore._

"Caitlin's right," she said out loud. "I do need a boyfriend."

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the patch of ice in front of her until her car was spinning on top of it.

"Omigod!" She cried as she tried to regain control of the vehicle.

But before she knew it, she had gone off the side of the road on to a frozen lake. Once the car had finally stopped, she looked around and, breathing very heavily, took in her situation.

_Okay_, she thought, _I'm in the middle of the frozen lake...in a car...in the middle of nowhere. What is it that I'm supposed to do? Stay in the car or try to get to land? God, why didn't I pay more attention in driver's ed? _

She took her phone out of her purse and sighed when she saw it was dead.

She weighed her options then ultimately decided to try to get back to the land to get help. She unbuckled and slowly opened the car door. As she did, she heard her nightmare coming true.

CRUNCH

She looked down and saw the ice beneath her starting to crack and she could feel the car tipping backwards into the water.

_Screw it!_ she thought, and threw the car door open and started to bolt out of the car. She had only gotten a yard away when suddenly the ice opened and swallowed her down.

The ice cold water pierced her skin through her jacket and clothes and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to swim up but her foot was caught in the muck at the bottom. She tried with all her strength to pull it out, but it was stuck in deep.

"Help!" she shouted, able to clear her face out of the water for a moment before it got pulled back under. "Help!" She waved her arms around like mad, but she knew it was no use. No one was gonna hear her let alone see her.

_Mom, dad, i love you both so much. I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect daughter_, she thought. She started to say her goodbyes in her head as she felt herself losing consciousness.

Suddenly, she heard a faint splash in the distance and someone swimming up beside her.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you," a male voice.

She heard the person dive under water and grab around her ankle. Just then she blacked out. But before she did, she could've sworn she tasted salt water.

_I know it's not very long. But hey, it's a first chapter! But keep reading! It'll get better. And, oh yeah, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yup, nothin'**

Chapter 2

"Oh thank heavens! She's waking up!" an older woman's voice cried out.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay?" A young man's voice asked.

Groggily, Casey opened her eyes and when she looked around, she wasn't sure where she was or who these people were around her.

"Uh...where-where am I?" she wondered.

"You're in my castle," the young man responded.

"Your...castle?" She looked to him and when she saw him her mouth dropped open a little. "Omigod. You're...you're..."

He chuckled lightly and finished for her, "Prince Eric. And this is our head mistress Carlotta and my right hand man Grimsbey," he introduced. "And you are?"

Casey was still in complete shock and did not respond.

"Oh dear!" Carlotta exclaimed. "She doesn't remember her name! And look how pale she's turned."

"No, no, I-I do know my name. It-it's Casey. How-how-how did I get here?" she stuttered out.

"Prince Eric here saw you flailing about in the sea and immediately jumped in to see what was wrong. And then he was able to free you from the sand and brought you to shore," Grimsbey explained.

"Sea? Sand? No no no, this can't be real. I was in my car in the middle of a frozen lake and broke through the ice."

The people around her looked at each other very strangely.

"You must've had a dream while you were out," Eric suggested.

"No! I know thats what happened! This must be a dream. I just need to wake up." She attempted to stand up, but felt faint and started to fall when Eric caught her.

"Whoa! I don't think standing is the best thing to do after almost drowning."

"Look I'm fine." She turned to him, still in his arms, and put a hand on his chest, "I just need to-" She stopped short when she looked up at him and into his blue eyes. "I um...I need to..." He smiled at her, and she took her hand away and looked down blushing. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was wearing a white nightgown. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were soaked through," Carlotta answered. "I sent them to be washed for you."

"Can't have our guest getting sick her first day here," Eric went on.

"Guest?" Casey repeated.

"Of course! It doesn't seem like you're from around here. So we can't let you just go out on your own."

"What? You think i can't handle myself?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Um, well, I, uh..." Eric stuttered, unsure of what to say. She raised her eyebrows.

"What Prince Eric means to say my dear is that we wouldn't want a beautiful young lady like yourself to get into any trouble," Grimsbey explained. "Right Eric?"

Eric gave a sigh of relief and said, "Yes of course."

Casey smiled a little smile and said, "Well thank you. And I'm honored to be your guest Your Majesty." She gave a curtsey.

Eric laughed then told her, "First things first. There will be none of that. You are to call me Eric. Nothing else."

"Very well /Eric/." The two smiled at each other.

"Come along boys. Why don't we leave the lady to get settled and dressed," Carlotta suggested as she pushed them out of the room.

"Very well," Eric agreed. "I'll be back to check on you soon though."

Casey nodded as Carlotta closed the door behind the three of them.

When they were gone, Casey collapsed back onto the bed, her grinning face buried in her hands, and she started laughing.

"Is this real?" she asked herself. "I'm in The Little Mermaid in the castle of Prince Eric himself? I must be dead. Yeah, that's it. I died in the accident and this is my heaven. Or this is just some crazy dream I'm having. Yeah, let's go with that."

Still laughing, she sat up and walked to a door. She opened it and found the biggest bathroom she had ever seen.

"Whoa," was all she could say. She decided to take a bath. Once she finally felt clean again, she walked back into the bedroom. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

In came Carlotta. "Oh, hello."

"I see you've been enjoying yourself."

"That bath is amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, it's almost time for dinner. So I thought I would help you get dressed."

_Wow, two chaps in one day…hope you're all enjoying it so far. Reviews are very much appreciated! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *cries***

Chapter 3

"And one last tie of the ribbon and...there. You're all done miss," Carlotta said as she finished Casey's hair. Casey stood up from the chair she was in and faced the headmistress. "Oh my dear, you look simply beautiful!"

Carlotta had dressed the girl in a light blue ball gown that went down to the floor. The sleeves were slightly puffed and a white sash went around her waist. Her dark blonde hair was put in a French braid with a white ribbon at the end.

Casey looked down at herself and, giggling, started twirling around, feeling very happy. She stopped when she heard a knock at her door. In walked Eric. "Casey, i came to bring you to...wow." When he saw Casey he stopped and stared at her. "You-you look...wonderful."

Casey blushed and looked down. "Thank you," she replied shyly.

"May I walk you to dinner?" Eric offered his arm.

"Of course." She took it and they walked out of the room with Carlotta giving a sly smile behind them.

"The dining room is right around the corner," Eric told Casey.

As they walked in, they met with Grimsbey.

"Oh, miss Casey. I don't think I've seen a woman lovelier since our Queen," he complimented.

"Thank you Grimsbey," Casey received.

"You're enjoying your stay so far I hope." As they were talking, Eric pulled out Casey's chair and she sat down.

"Very much," she answered, looking at Eric from the corner of her eye as he sat beside her.

Grimsbey was about to sit in a third chair when Carlotta entered and went to him saying, "Grimsbey, why don't we let the young ones eat on their own tonight."

The older man looked across the table and saw the two in their own conversation, not paying attention to anything around them. A look of knowing crossed his face and he nodded to Carlotta, and the two snuck out.

"So, the question I've been dying to ask you," Eric said to Casey, "where are you from?"

She stood up a little straighter. She knew this question was coming, she just wasn't prepared for it.

"Where am I from?" she repeated.

"Yes. Like I said before, you seem to be new here."

"Um...America," she thought was a safe answer.

"America? Wow. I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?"

"Oh, you-you know, American." She bit her tongue as punishment for saying such a stupid thing.

He gave her a strange look. "Um, okay. Well, how did you get here."

This was the question she had been fearing most of all. What was she supposed to say? The truth?

'Oh yeah, cause being the crazy girl who claims she's from the future is a great way to make a first impression,' she thought.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she stated.

Eric ruffled his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Casey thought for a minute then took a deep breath, knowing she had no other option.

"I'm...I'm not from here."

"Well I know that. You're from America."

"No Eric. I mean, I'm not from this...time." The confused look on the Prince's face didn't move. "I'm from the future."

"I don't understand."

She sighed. "I'm from the year 2013." Eric's eyes grew very wide. "I think i better tell you the whole story." And she did. She told him about the accident and how she ended up in the sea.

"Wow," was all he replied. "Well...wow. I-I don't know what to say."

"I'm not insane. I promise you," she begged him to believe.

"No, no. I believe you." She relaxed a bit. "That would explain why you were wearing those clothes when I found you."

There was an awkward silence. After a minute, Casey broke it with, "Am I still able to stay?"

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on top of hers. They both looked to their hands. "Of course," he said again, quietly. After a beat, he took his hands off of hers. He cleared his throat and spoke, "So I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"If you're from the future, how did you know who I was?"

She laughed nervously, no answer in mind for that. "Oh, um...tha-that's because...uh, well-"

"Dinneire is seierved Your Majest-eh! **(A/N- this is me attempting to write in a French accent)**" the chef announced, entering the dining room. Casey gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"And zis must be ze new mademoiselle I have heard so much about," he stated, looking at Casey.

"My name is Casey."

"Oh la la!" he cried taking her hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Chef Louis at your service."

"So what's for dinner Louis?" Eric inquired.

"Ma juicy steak served wit a crisp spinach salad and raspberry vinaigrette. C'est toujours delish!"

The rest of the evening went along very well. Eric and Casey talked and laughed and smiled through all of dinner and dessert. Casey was very happy that the question of how she knew him never came up again.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Eric asked Casey after he walked her back to his room.

"Absolutely."

"Well, good night." He bowed.

She chuckled. "Good night." She curtseyed, giving him a teasing look.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, then walked away.

She watched him walk until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Then she closed the door.

She got out of her dress and back into the nightgown that had been laid out for her. She took out her hair and got washed up, then crawled into the biggest bed she had ever been in.

'And the most comfortable,' she thought.

She didn't want to go to sleep. She was afraid that this was all a dream she was having and she would be back to her normal life when she woke up. She fought her hardest to stay awake, but finally she gave up and fell asleep.

_Another chap done! More to come. But please please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nadda**

Chapter 4

The next morning when Casey woke up, she had no idea where she was at first. But then all the memories of the night before came rushing back in her head. She immediately bolted up with a huge smile on her face and rushed into the bathroom to start getting ready.

"Come in!" she called when there was a knock at her door.

Carlotta poked her head in and said, "Good morning miss."

"Good morning Carlotta."

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she walked in.

"Wonderfully." Then Casey noticed what she was carrying. "Oh, thats beautiful!" It was a flowy, dark pink dress that looked like it would end around her ankles with white lace around the cuffs and a white sash around her waist.

"I'm glad you like it dear. It's what I picked out for you to wear today." Casey's already big smile just grew even more.

When she was dressed, Carlotta left Casey's hair down, but pinned the sides back.

"There, you're all set," Carlotta commented when she was finished. "Now, let's bring you to breakfast. Eric is waiting for you." Casey blushed a little at that which didn't go unnoticed. "You two seem to be getting along splendidly," Carlotta continued as they walked.

"Yes, it's been wonderful."

"You know, everyone in the kingdom is anxiously waiting for the day that boy is finally married to a nice girl."

Casey looked over and saw her smiling suggesting-ly at her. Casey's mouth dropped open and she laughed as she replied, "Carlotta! We just met! Besides, he's a prince. He deserves a princess."

"Eric isn't concerned with status. He just wants someone who makes him smile. And that, you do."

"What does Casey do?" Eric asked as he approached.

"Oh, we're just having a little girl talk," Carlotta covered. Then she turned to the girl and said, "Well, you're in capable hands now, so I'll leave you." And quietly she added, "Just remember what I said." Then walked away and gave her a sideways glance. Casey gave her a look that read 'please shut up'.

"What was she-" Eric started to ask but Casey interrupted him.

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking, after breakfast, I could take you on a tour of my kingdom. You should get to know where you are. You know, if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested! That sounds like fun."

Eric smiled. "Excellent. Now come on. Let's go have breakfast." He gave her his arm and led her away.

After a quick breakfast, one of the most delicious Casey thought she had ever eaten, Eric ordered a horse and carriage and the two headed off into town.

"I still feel like I should've accompanied them," Grimsbey complained to Carlotta. "They need a chaperone."

"Nonsense," Carlotta replied. "A little time alone is exactly what they need."

Grimsbey looked to her. "What are you up to?"

"This girl may be what we've been waiting for. The one to make Eric finally settle down."

"Do you really think so?"

"Only time will tell."

"So, where are you taking me in this little kingdom of yours?" Casey asked Eric as they rode.

"Everywhere. I'm giving you the grand tour."

"Well aren't I lucky."

And he did take her everywhere. He took her into every store and in one she fell in love with a pair of bright white pearl earrings which he insisted on buying for her despite her protests. They said hello to each street vendor and little child that passed them. After two hours, they had to sit.

"So, what do you think of my "little kingdom"?" he wondered, quoting her from earlier.

"It's wonderful! It's so quaint and modest. We don't have anything like this where I'm from. There it's all busy streets and noise and tall buildings. Here, it's so...happy." Suddenly, Casey got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned and saw a couple staring at her and Eric. She then noticed it wasn't just one couple, it was people all around them; staring and whispering.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked her, noticing her looking around.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Everyone is looking at us."

He then looked around too and chuckled. "Well what do you know? They are. Probably just aren't used to seeing me with someone other than Grimsbey." He then noticed at a small band of musicians and got an idea. "Hey," he said to Casey, "wanna give them something more to talk about?"

She tilted her head in confusion but understood when he offered her his hand. Smiling, she took it and he led her into the middle of the square. He nodded to the musicians and they started to play some sweet dancing music. The two got into a waltz position and they started to move. As they circled around, their eyes never left each other. They were so focused on each other, to them it was like they were the only two in the square.

When the music ended, they stayed in their position, but broke it when they heard applause. They broke apart, both red, and smiled.

"You-you're a good dancer," she told him.

"That's the life of a prince." He continued as they walked back to their table. "You learn to dance as soon as you can walk. But what about you. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Dance lessons for 10 years, plus I've done shows where I had to waltz."

"Shows?"

"I do theater."

"Oh I love theater! Music too. I even play."

"You do?"

"Yes. The recorder. Do you play any music?"

"I sing."

"Well, you're gonna have to sing for me at some point."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I am very shy when it comes to singing."

"We'll see about that," and smiled smugly at her. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say? Ready to move on?"

"Move on? To what?"

"You didn't think this was all we were doing today did you? Come with me." They walked back to the carriage and drove off.

Casey was exhausted by the time they got back to the palace. After the tour of the kingdom, Eric took her horseback riding followed by a picnic, and then a swim in the sea. Finally, they went back to the castle for dinner. It was dark by the time they did. So as soon as they were done eating, Eric walked Casey to bed.

"I hope you had fun today," he said to her at her door.

"I absolutely did. Today was...perfect. Thank you."

"So I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes. Goodnight." Not even thinking about it, Casey hugged him. It took him by surprise, but after a moment he hugged her back. They stayed together for a few moments, then separated. She smiled at him then closed the door.

She leaned her back against the door, and slid down it to the floor, smiling like an idiot.

**Eric POV**

_'What's wrong with me?_' Eric thought as he laid in bed. _'I've never felt this way before about anyone. Could I actually...'_

"Ugh!" he groaned as he rolled on his side looking to the door and he stared at it.

Part of him wanted to get up and go to her, just to see her again.

_'I'm just tired. That's all. I'm sure when i see Casey in the morning I'll be laughing at myself for getting all riffled up over this.'_

_Another chap done. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep writing. Please keep it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still nothin'**

Chapter 5

The next 3 months went by in a flash for Casey. She was having the time of her life. She was finally learning what it was like to live like a princess and she was loving it.

The castle came to feel like home to her. She learned every nook and cranny, every hallway and room. She learned everyone's name that worked in the castle and each one came to be like family.

She and Eric were also getting closer and closer. They were together almost all the time and did almost everything together. And everyone noticed. Casey pretended not to hear the whispers about them and how everyone stared at them wherever they went. And it didn't help that Carlotta was pushing them together as often as she could. But the more it went on, the more Casey got comfortable with the idea of her and Eric. Maybe they would be good together.

But that didn't stop the suitors from coming. It seemed like a week couldn't go by without at least one princess vying for Eric's attention. It was enough to make her sick. But it made her feel better that he wanted nothing to do with them. It seemed like he only wanted to be with her. Once in a while, the thought came in her head that he could possibly like her back. But then it got pushed out by remembering that a certain other princess was coming and would steal him away. But she tried not to think about that.

Right now she was just lying in bed, too excited to sleep. She was excited for the next morning when she, Eric, Grimsbey and the crew would set off to sea for Eric's birthday. This was the first time she was going on the ship. She had begged before but the men claimed that it was no place for a girl. She was allowed now though because it was Eric's birthday and he wanted her there more than anyone.

The next morning, Casey woke up bright and early to get ready. Eric gave her clothes of his that were too small on him to wear and she packed a white and pink dress for her to wear for the party that night.

She stopped when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it. Eric stood there.

"Happy birthday," she greeted him.

He chuckled. "Thank you. Are you ready? We're about climb aboard."

"Yep. One second." She grabbed her bag and went back to him. "Ready!"

"Then lets go." He gestured for her to join him, and when she was next to him he put his arm around her shoulders and they continued on; Casey tried to hide her growing smile.

"Wow," was all Casey could say when she saw the boat. She had never seen a real ship before.

"What do you think of her?" Eric asked her. He looked to her when she didn't respond and chuckled when he saw her staring at it with her mouth open. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"I still don't understand," Grimsby said as he came up next to them, "why you couldn't have just agreed to a party at the castle."

"Because you know I'm not one for big parties like that. All I want is a day at sea with my best friends." He put his arms around Grimsby and Casey. "Now lets get on board so we can set off."

Minutes after they got on board, they started to sail.

Casey ran over to the deck of the ship, closed her eyes and smelt the air.

'Mmmm, salty,' she thought.

"Hypnotizing isn't it?" She opened her eyes and saw Eric next to her.

"Totally. I've never experienced the ocean like this before."

"We'll make a sailor out of you yet." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They kept this until Max jumped between them and licked both of their faces. They laughed.

/I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you

In mysterious fathoms below/ the crew sang as they continued sailing.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. A perfect day to be at sea!" Eric exclaimed. He had made his way to the wheel, and of course Casey was at his side.

When there was no response, she looked around. "Grimsby?" Suddenly, she and Eric heard someone retching. They turned around and saw the older man bent over the side of the ship.

"Oh yes...delightful," he groaned out.

The two younger ones looked to each other and snickered.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood," one of the sailors said to them.

"King Triton?" Eric questioned.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him," another answered.

Grimsby, hearing this, straightened up and joined them. "Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it isn't nonsense Grimsby," Casey fought. "Even I've heard of Triton and the merpeople. Of course they're real."

"Ah, good on ya lass," the sailor followed. "Down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestured around so wildly that the fish he was holding in his hand slipped out and fell over the edge. Casey watched it fall back into the water, knowing exactly what was going on down there. But again, she didn't think of that.

They kept sailing straight through dark. After dinner, Casey excused herself to get changed.

"You really don't have to get all dressed up," Eric told her. "This is the farthest thing from a formal party."

"Hey, you know me. I love dressing up any chance I get."

As she put on her dress, she thought about the present she got for Eric. It was a necklace made a piece of soft leather and some sea glass she had found on the beach.

'I really hope he likes it,' she thought nervously.

Suddenly, she heard a loud BOOM! She tied the sash in the back and walked back onto the deck. Fireworks were lighting up the sky. The party was starting. Everyone was dancing around and playing music and were all just really happy.

She looked around for Eric and saw him running around shouting, " Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy."

He started playing around with Max and brought out his recorder to play some music himself.

Casey smiled and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned. When he saw her he stopped, playing a sour note. Casey giggled.

"Wow," he said. "You-you look...um, you look..."

She put her finger on his mouth to make him quiet.

"Thank you," she replied, taking her finger away. "But tonight is not about me. It's about you."

"Silence! Silence!" they heard Grimsby call out.

"Ah, perfect timing." They made their way over to the man.

"Eric, Casey and I both have presents we wish to give you."

"What? Case, I told you not to get me anything," Eric told her.

"Trust me. It is nothing," she assured him. She quickly ran to her bag and got the box. "Happy 19th Eric."

"I can't believe you," he whispered, taking the box. He opened it and smiled. "Casey, this is amazing." He played with the necklace in his hand. "How did you do this? I can never find sea glass."

"Just luck I guess."

'Yeah, luck and raking the whole beach twic,' she thought truthfully.

"Thank you so much. I 'll never take it off." He hugged her then put it on.

"Now it is my turn," Grimsby announced. "It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"I'm so sorry," Casey whispered to Eric.

"What do you-?" he started to ask but was interrupted by Grimsby pulling a large sheet off the present to reveal a statue of the prince in a heroic position.

Casey started to laugh, but clapped a hand over her mouth before anyone could hear her. She looked to Eric and saw a look on his face that said he had no idea what to say.

"Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err - it's really something," he stated.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." Grimsby explained.

Casey sighed. 'Can't he go one day without talking about marriage?'

"Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet."

'Or maybe I have,' Eric thought, looking at Casey who was dancing with one of the sailors.

Grimsby followed his gaze and smiled. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

Not moving his eyes, Eric continued, "Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know, without a doubt. It'll just...bam! Hit me like lightning."

All of a sudden, a thunderclap rang out, followed by a flash of lightning. Everyone stopped for a split second, then sprang into action.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" a sailor called out.

Everyone ran to their posts. Even Casey was helping in making sure the sails were up and tight.

Suddenly, she heard Eric call out, "Look out!"

Everyone looked ahead and saw they were headed for a huge rock.

A sailor tried to get to the wheel in time but it was too late. They crashed into the rock and everyone got thrown overboard.

"Casey, grab my hand!" Eric told her as they treaded water. He brought her over to a boat and helped her on then climbed in. They heard splashing and saw Grimsby trying to stay afloat. "Hang on Grim!" They paddled the boat over to him and got him on. That was when Eric heard barking coming from the ship and saw Max surrounded by falling debris and fire. "Max!" He started to get out of the boat, but Casey held him back.

"Eric don't! You'll be killed!"

"I gotta save him!"

She tried her hardest to keep him in the boat but he eventually was able to jump out and swim back to the ship.

Casey watched in horror as he scaled the ship and got to his dog.

'Please let the movie be wrong,' she prayed. 'Let him make it back.'

But unfortunately, it didn't work. Eric was able to get Max off the ship, but his foot got stuck in some wood, and he wasn't able to get it out before the fire reached the barrels of gun powder and the ship exploded.

"ERIC!" Casey screamed. She tried to get out of the boat to get to him, but the sailors all held her back. She leaned over the edge, searching the water for him. "Where is he?!"

"Don't worry Miss. We'll find him," one of the sailors assured her.

It took them all night to paddle back to shore. As soon as they hit land, Casey jumped out and started running, yelling out, "Eric! Eric where are you?" Grimsby followed after her. They searched the beach for over two hours. "Eric! C'mon Eric, where are you?!"

"Casey, we've searched and searched. And this is a very large beach. Perhaps we should rest for a while."

"No! You rest. I'm not gonna stop until I find him! Eric!" Grimsby sighed and continued on as well. Finally, behind a rock, Casey saw one of hid feet. "Eric!" she ran to him and she tackled him. "Omigod Eric! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Quickly, Grimsby came up next to them. "Eric! Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Eric slowly stood up, and Casey was still on him. "Casey, Casey..." Grimsby was able to get her down.

"A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice," Eric told them.

When he said this, Casey's stomach twisted into a huge knot and her fists clenched. She knew exactly who he was talking about and it was killing her.

Grimsby laughed. "Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max."

Casey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she stood up to follow them. But before she started walking, she turned to look at the water, and she swore she could've seen something hiding behind the rocks.

_Sorry for the delay. I started college and have been doing a show so I've had little time to breathe. But, I am continuing the story. So keep reading and please please please review!_


End file.
